Danny's Story What If?
by Kitty Kat
Summary: What if Evelyn had told Danny about his son? What if Danny had decided not to go? Would DannyRafe still be fighting? This story takes place directly after Pearl Harbor.
1. Danny's Story

Danny's Story [what if?]  
  
A/N: What if Evelyn had told Danny about his son? What if Danny had decided not to go? Would Danny/Rafe still be fighting? This story takes place directly after Pearl Harbor.   
  
Updated A/N: You may be wondering why I took this story off of the Pearl Harbor site. I actually did it awhile ago when I was cleaning out the stories I didn't want on the site anymore. And I love this story. So I'm putting it back up, along with another one. Okay, I admit it, I'm nuts.  
  
The sea of black encircled Danny and Rafe. They mindlessly gave the usual condolences you have to at a funeral. "Red, I'm so sorry," Danny said to Red. He was leaning over Betty's coffin with tears streaming down his face.   
  
"Thank...thank you Danny," he choked out. He put his head into his hands.   
  
The melancholy mood spread throughout the building. The offer, or order, stood out clearly in the two men's minds. "A mission. The secret kind. The dangerous kind."   
  
Of course there was no doubt they were going to do it. But, that would mean leaving Evelyn. Sweet, innocent Evelyn. "Rafe, I am leaving," he said to his friend.  
  
"Why," he asked. He turned towards Danny. He only had to glance at the look in his friend's eyes to know why. "Oh, OK. I guess we can leave. Where are you going?" Rafe then said.  
  
"Home," Danny whispered. His shoes seemed very interesting, for his eyes did not move away from them. "To pack," he then added. He slipped into the shadows. Rafe refocused his attention. Evelyn came up to him, her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Do you know where Danny is?" she asked him.   
  
"Are you looking for Danny?" Rafe said. Evelyn seemed to ponder this question for some time.   
  
"Rafe, come on," she said grabbing his hand. She led him outside. "No...I was looking for you," she responded.  
  
"You were looking for Danny. Don't lie about it," Rafe snapped.  
  
"We thought you were dead, Rafe!" she said back. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She lowered her voice. "He loves you like he would love his own brother! He respects you, damn it! He respects you more than he respects himself or me! Damn it, Rafe, he would never purposely hurt you! Never!"  
  
"Evelyn, I didn't mean..."  
  
"Yes, you did mean that! You meant that I stopped loving you! And I have never done that. We thought you were dead. We both needed comforting. And now...now... oh God Rafe! Now I am carrying his child," she collapsed into his arms.   
  
He looked at her for a moment. "Evelyn, we're leaving. Danny and I are leaving."  
  
"He can't leave! And neither can you. I need both of you right now. I won't let my child grow up without a father."  
  
"Danny won't leave," Rafe said. "I'll make sure of it. You leave everything to me..." he rocked her gently. "He won't leave you."  
  
Ending A/N: Please tell me if I should continue. I really need support here. Love you all. 


	2. Where Evelyn Comes In

Danny's Story [What If?]  
Chapter 2: Where Evelyn Comes In  
  
A/N: I know, Evelyn has already been introduced into the fic. Read if you want to know where Evelyn comes in. It is pretty obvious, though.  
  
Danny heard a knock on his door. He opened his eyes, but remained on the bed. "Who's it?" he asked groggily.   
  
"Danny, it's me," Evelyn cried from the other side of the door. Danny bolted out of bed and quickly let her in.  
  
"Evelyn, what's wrong?" he said.   
  
"Danny, we need to talk," she said to him. She closed the door behind her as she walked over to a chair in the corner.   
  
"Yea, sure," he said as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He walked sheepishly over to her. He gave her his full attention. "Before you say anything, Evelyn, Rafe and I are leaving. We have orders."  
  
"I know. Rafe told me. And that is when I realized I need to tell you something," she said looking into his brown eyes. She gently placed her hand on top of his and gave him a small smile. "You're going to be a father, Danny."  
  
Danny sat shocked in his seat. "Evelyn, that's...that's wonderful news!" He smiled. "Does Rafe know?" he asked taking on a more serious side.   
  
"Yes, I told him already," she said.   
  
"Evelyn, but the mission! I can't leave Rafe to go alone. What if he dies?" Danny said.  
  
"Why the hell would you be worried about me when your girlfriend is pregnant with your child, Danny?" Rafe said coming in.  
  
"Funny, I didn't hear you knock," Danny said turning around in his chair.  
  
"That would be because I didn't knock," he responded. "Congratulations man. I'll miss you."  
  
"Rafe, don't hurt yourself or anything. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Danny said.   
  
"I wouldn't miss watching your child grow up for the world," Rafe said. He picked up Danny's suitcase and dumped the contents back onto the bed. "And neither will you."  
  
*************************  
  
"Sergeant, I cannot perform the mission you have asked me to perform," Danny said. "No, no, that's not right."  
  
"Sergeant, I can't do what you asked me to do," he said again. "Not quite right..."  
  
"How about 'my girlfriend is pregnant and there will be a cold day in hell before I ever leave her side,'" Rafe offered.   
  
"You have an uncanny knack for eavesdropping and butting into my business," Danny said turning on his heel.   
  
"A simple hello would be fine," Rafe said. "Danny, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yea, Rafe, anything," Danny said sitting down on the edge of his bed.  
  
"I promised Evelyn something when she told me about your child. I promised her you would never leave her. Never go into this mission. And I stayed true to that promise," Rafe said.  
  
"Oh God, Rafe what did you do?" Danny said realizing his friend had taken the liberty to do something. Something Danny would hate now but eventually would be eternally grateful for.   
  
"I love you, Danny. I have never told anyone that except for Evelyn," Rafe said. They both shuddered at the memory of Rafe and Evelyn together. "You have been my little brother for as long as I can remember. So your child...your child is my nephew or niece. And as an uncle, I will not allow this child to grow up without a father. I told the sergeant I am going alone. I told him our circumstances. Undoubtedly, he is upset at losing one of the best pilots in the world, but he understands. Danny, I'm leaving today."  
  
"Rafe, don't go. Evelyn needs you. I...I need you," Danny said.  
  
"I have to Danny. I have to do it for you. I have to do it for Evelyn. I have to do it for your unborn child," he said. He puts on his hat. "I'll see you when I come home. Just don't say good-bye to me. I need another reason to stay alive out there. You and Evelyn are that reason."  
  
He walked out of the room. "Good-bye, Rafe," Danny whispered to himself. "I'll miss you." 


	3. It All Comes Down To This One Moment

Danny's Story  
Chapter 3: It All Comes Down To This One Moment  
  
Evelyn straightened her dress and reapplied her ruby lipstick. She sat patiently on the side of her bed. "Hello, dear. You look nice," Danny said coming in.  
  
"Thanks. I'm...I'm glad you like it," Evelyn said in reply. She gave him a small smile. "We...uh...better be leaving then. Wouldn't want to miss the plane's landing."  
  
"Let's go, then," Danny said to her. They got in the car and had a very silent ride. They walked to the place were Rafe's plane would be arriving. It hadn't been 10 minutes before they heard the plane coming down. The steps were lowered. Danny grabbed Evelyn's hand in his own. "Evelyn, whatever happens here...if he gets off that plane in his usual uniform or in a coffin, I will always love you. And he will, too."  
  
"I don't know what to say right now. So I won't say anything. We have to wait for the outcome. God has planned it. I will accept it," she said back to him.  
  
He smiled at her. He got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his inside coat pocket. "Evelyn, will you marry me?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Rafe took a deep breath. They had finally touched ground. He slowly got up and walked down the stairs. At first he couldn't see Evelyn or Danny. Then he saw Evelyn, but she wasn't looking at him. He looked around her. He saw his best friend on his right knee. Then he saw the ringbox. "Shit, Danny. Perfect timing, huh?" he said to himself. Danny was proposing to his girlfriend while his own feelings were still raw. Now he had to plaster a smile on his face and pretend to be happy for his friend and ex-girlfriend while secretly he wanted the baby to be his own. While he secretly wished his friend had never been stationed to Pearl Harbor with him. While he knew all he could do was secretly wish. That he couldn't have any of his dreams come true. It wouldn't be fair to Evelyn or Danny or their unborn child if he wished anymore like he was doing.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Yes! Yes, Danny, I will marry you!" Evelyn cried. He put the ring on her finger. The small diamond sparkled in the sunlight. How perfect a proposal. She smiled. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. She turned and saw Rafe standing there.   
  
"Hello," he said to Danny and her.   
  
"Rafe! You're back!" she said. "We were so worried. We didn't know if you were alive or not. Oh, Rafe. You're safe!"  
  
"And you're going to be married. Well, all news is shocking news around here," he said.  
  
"Hello, Rafe," Danny said.  
  
"Hello," Rafe said back.  
  
"I would be honored if you would be my best man in the wedding. Brother," Danny said to him.  
  
"Well, why the hell not?" Rafe said cracking a smile. "I'm just so glad to be back on American soil. With my two, I mean three," he touched Evelyn's ever-growing stomach,"favorite people."  
  
"And we're glad to have you back on American soil with us. We missed you around here. It seemed to calm and peaceful," Danny joked.   
  
"Funny," Rafe remarked. There was an awkward pause. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry."  
  
"Great idea. Come on, Danny," Evelyn said. The two men walked on either side of her. They walked to the car where Rafe openned the door for Evelyn. "Always a gentlemen, Rafe."  
  
***RESTAURANT***  
  
The three walked into the restaurant. Danny pulled the chair out for Evelyn. "Thank you Danny," Evelyn said to him.  
  
"I have some news for you," Rafe said with a smile.  
  
"Good or bad?" Danny asked.  
  
"Both. I'm quitting the U.S. Air Force. Just like you did, Danny. I want to move to Tennessee with you. Heck, what kind of godfather would I be if I were constantly moving and sometimes 3,000 miles away from my godchild? Not a damn good one, thats for sure. So I quit," Rafe said to them. They sat shocked.  
  
"Rafe, but this is what you love doing! You love flying!" Danny said to him.  
  
"Not as much as I love you two," Rafe said wiping a single tear from his eye.  
  
"I saw that. So, you are a softy at heart. Who would've guessed?" Evelyn said smiling.   
  
"Where will you work?" Danny asked him.   
  
"Where will you work? I'll find a job. I don't care where I work. As long as I can watch my godchild grow up," Rafe replied.  
  
"If I've learned anything, it's that I can't change your mind. So its off to Tennessee, then. To watch my child grow up," Danny said. 


	4. Hurting for Your Love

Danny's Story [What If?]  
Chapter 4: Hurting for Your Love  
  
A/N: Hi. I just changed chapter 3. So that's good.  
  
Rafe couldn't sleep that night. It was all too much too soon. Something had saved him in China. And he didn't know what. The memory of Evelyn and him? But why? He knew Evelyn was having Danny's child. He turned and squinted so he could see the little clock. Big hand on the 6. Small hand between the 3 and 4. Now what the hell did that mean? It was the middle of the night, how was he supposed to figure it out when he was half asleep?   
  
Rafe stood up and turned on a light. "Ugh!" he said groggily. He rubbed his eyes. "3:30. So early." He went out on the porch and sat watching the stars. So tranquil and content. Like the way life should be. Nice, peaceful, and quiet. Not for him, though. He was loud. He was a risk taker. He was everything Danny wasn't. And Danny was everything he wasn't. Except for the whole flying thing. Danny and Rafe were great pilots. And now neither of them would be flying for the US Air Force anymore. They couldn't serve their country. They couldn't.  
  
"What you thinking about?" Danny said standing in his hotel room door. He looked up at the pre-morning sky. "Those stars are awesome. Makes you think about life when you see them, you know?"  
  
"No, Danny, you are making no sense. I came out here because I couldn't sleep. Not because I wanted to see stars that 'make me think about life.' They are stars. They don't affect what I do or say," Rafe smirked back.  
  
"It's just...forget it. You wouldn't care," Danny said.  
  
"Tell me," Rafe said back. He seemed intent on what his best friend had to say about something. Even if it was the night sky, Danny knew better than to pass up a personal moment with his friend. His best friend. His brother.  
  
"You stick your thumb up and it covers maybe five or ten stars. To get to even one of those stars, you would have to be faster than light. You'd die trying to reach those stars. But there they are every night. Never ceasing to light up the otherwise pitch black sky. And that, my friend, makes you think about life," Danny said.  
  
Rafe looked at Danny with a mixture of bewilderment and shock. "Well, I never thought of it that way. So I guess they do make you think about life. But not me. I look up and I see stars. Maybe the Big Dipper. And I think that somewhere in Japan, someone is seeing those stars. Maybe not right now, but later on they will. And they will be thinking about some of the stuff a housewife in Tennessee is thinking. How terrible it is that this war is going on. But, how they will never be a part of it. Until the person in Japan learns his school age children were in the wrong place at the wrong time and are now dead by our bombs or the housewife's first born is sent into the war. Then it gets personal. They are both going to see these stars sometime today. And they are going to wonder why them? And there is no real answer," Rafe said. He didn't look Danny in the eye. He looked at the sky or at his shoes the whole time.   
  
"Rafe, you had to do that for your country. They bombed us. They killed people that were close to us. We couldn't give them just a slap on the wrist!" Danny said. He lowered his voice. "Innocent people did die. But innocent people had to die. It wasn't your fault." Rafe didn't answer. He just kept his gaze on the stars. Danny turned around and closed the door behind him.  
  
Rafe heard Evelyn go "uh" when Danny came back into the room. Just to hear her voice was enough for him. He could go to sleep now. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He smiled as he reminisced on all the good times he had with Evelyn. When she wasn't in love with Danny. His best friend. His brother. A traitor.  
  
'No, Danny is not a traitor,' he tried to tell himself. Half of his mind pushed this theory. 'They missed you. YOU WERE DEAD!'  
  
The other half was stronger though. 'No matter how lonely you were, he was your brother. Brothers don't stab their siblings in the back. They don't steal your girl as soon as they think you are dead. They have no part in her!"   
  
He told himself the most important thing right now is that he needed sleep. And lots of it.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The phone woke Danny with a start. He immediately knew who was on the other end. "Hello," he said trying to make his sleep deprived brain say the word with complete professionalism. "Danny Walker speaking."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Walker. My name is Gregory Patterson. This phone call is in response to your inquiry for a job. We have open spaces available. You would have to go through a 3 month training period which you will learn what you need to know about your job. You will soon be able to work. For the first 3 years, you will go to a one month training session each year. After this, you will be finished training," the man on the other end of the line said.   
  
"You mean it? I'll get to fly?" Danny asked joyously.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Walker," the man said laughing, "you'll get to fly. You will be moving to New York this weekend. First training starts on Monday. Any more questions?"  
  
'Rafe, what about Rafe?' Danny thought. "Yes, do you have any more available spots? If so, I know the perfect pilot to take a spot. His name is Rafe McCawley. And he was looking for work around New York, also."  
  
Evelyn looked at Danny. She smiled. He hung the phone up. "Evelyn, we're moving to New York!" he said excitedly. "And I get to fly." She studied him. Yes, exactly like a kid in a candy store with this one. "And Rafe is going to be able to fly, too!"  
  
"That's great, dear. But maybe you should have informed Rafe of this before you volunteered him for the job. Although I'm sure he'll be just as happy as you are," Evelyn said smiling.   
  
Danny knocked on Rafe's door. No answer. He pounded harder. Still no answer. "Rafe! Open the door!" Danny yelled.  
  
"What the hell? Oh, Danny. It's you. Well, hello then," Rafe said opening the door.   
  
"We're going to New York. And we get to fly! And we both have jobs! But, we get to fly!" Danny said.  
  
"Danny, you didn't have enough sleep. We can't fly, remember? We quit our jobs! And we're moving to Minnesota, not New York. And we're leaving Wednesday, not Saturday," Rafe said to his friend.  
  
"But I didn't tell you we were leaving Saturday. You heard my phone conversation, didn't you? Well, it doesn't matter. We both have jobs. And we both get to be by Evelyn. And we both get to fly!" Danny said excitedly.  
  
"Well, then what are we waiting for? Hell's not gonna freeze over anytime soon. Let's go pack," Rafe said with a grin. He couldn't wait to be back in a plane. The excitement, the danger, the exhilaration. Of course, it wouldn't be as great as in their old planes but at least it would be there. Life was going to be great. As soon as he got over Danny and Evelyn. But he could do it, right? 


	5. I Left My Heart In Pearl Harbor

Danny's Story [What If?]  
Chapter 5: I Left My Heart In Pearl Harbor  
  
Danny and Evelyn had lived in a hotel room for the last 3 weeks they were in Pearl Harbor. But it was still hard leaving the place. The sun, the beaches, the life. And now they were in cold dreary New York City. The rain was bearable. The snow was intolerable. It turned into a grayish slush no less than 3 hours after it had fallen. It was nothing like the pristine white blanket they had seen in movies and sometimes when they visited the North.   
  
They longed to see one last sunset at Pearl Harbor. To see the swirl of pinks, blues, yellows, oranges, and purples fill the afternoon sky as the sun slowly hides behind the ocean. The Hudson River, well to say the least, didn't even compare. You couldn't call that blackish greenish bluish pollution-filled river a body of water.   
  
The dream stayed concrete in their minds. The dream of returning to Pearl Harbor to see one last sunset. One last look at the mystical greenish blue ocean. One last chance. They had been so excited to leave. Now all they wanted was to go back.  
  
But they were happy. Evelyn was now 7 months pregnant. Danny and Rafe finished their first two months of training. Flying people would be their new job.   
  
They spent many quiet nights at their apartment-just the three of them. They would always eat dinner together.   
  
One day, Rafe was at a clothing store. He walked into the child section. No-the baby section. He looked at all of the clothing available. He looked at one that caught his eye. It was blue. He looked it over. He decided Evelyn and Danny would love it. So, even though it was un-Rafe-like, he bought it.  
  
"Have a nice day," the sales lady mumbled as she shoved the outfit into a bag. Rafe smiled at her. She seemed caught off-guard by his smile. She politely smiled back.  
  
"You too, ma'am," Rafe said as he turned and headed out the door to his apartment. He climbed the steps one by one. He reached for his key and unlocked his door. He closed the door behind him. He searched his small apartment for a box. He found one. "Perfect," he whispered under his breath. He took the outfit out from the bag and placed it in the box.   
  
He attempted to wrap it. And he did. It looked really bad, but he had done it. And he had bought a card, too. It said "Congratulations" on the front. On the inside there was some saying on how wonderful children are. He simply signed "Rafe" at the bottom. He placed both the card and the gift in the closet.  
  
He sighed. Another day of training tomorrow. But at least they were going to fly tomorrow. For the first time in over 3 months, he was going to be flying. A smile crept across his face. He thought of soaring through the clouds. Being able to look down and see the clouds. Being up there was surreal. Like it was a dream, not reality.   
  
Rafe entered back into reality, out of his daydream. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note-  
  
Danny and Evelyn,  
  
Have a nice evening together. Alone. You haven't had one of those in 3 months. You deserve it. I'll be back here later.   
  
Rafe  
  
He grabbed his jacket and opened his apartment door. He slipped the note under the door next to his. Danny and Evelyn's apartment. He started down the steps and out the door. The cold air hit him as soon as he stepped into the street. He smiled. Now was a good time to get over Evelyn. Actually it was past due.   
  
He walked into the neighborhood bar. "What would 'cha like?" the bartender asked as he sat facing the bar.  
  
"Beer," Rafe said simply. He hadn't had a beer in a while. At first, he was a little reluctant. Then, he quickly downed it. He didn't plan on getting drunk. So he got up and left after one beer.   
  
He again faced the icy New York air. He felt a familiar hunger in his stomach. He walked another block before he saw a restaurant. He hurried in to get out of the cold.  
  
He sat at a small table. A table for one. 'It's been awhile,' he thought to himself.   
  
"What would you like, Hun?" a middle aged waitress asked.   
  
"The special," Rafe mumbled. He didn't even bother to look at the menu. Or figure out what "the special" was. He just wanted food. He handed her his menu. She smiled and took it.  
  
"Thanks, hun," she said. She turned around and went into what looked like a kitchen. Rafe didn't get what it was with waitresses and the word "hun." But all of them said it.  
  
'Helluva way to get over Evelyn,' he thought. 'Sit alone with your thoughts at a diner. Perfect plan, Rafe.'  
  
But he didn't have to be alone with his thoughts for long. Soon the waitress brought his food. "Now ya'all have a good dinner," she said smiling at him. He didn't get what the word "ya'all" had to do with one person.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled. So now he was alone with his thoughts and his meat loaf. It didn't look too appetizing, but he didn't exactly have a choice. He shoved some into his mouth. 'Not half bad,' he thought.   
  
Soon he had finished his meat loaf. He got out his wallet to pay. He put down her tip. He smiled. "Ya'all buy yourself something nice, hun," he whispered. He laughed quietly at his own joke.  
  
Rafe didn't know what to do next after he left the restaurant. He looked around. He decided the best thing to do now was sleep. So, he headed home.   
  
He unlocked his apartment door, took of his coat, and then fell onto his bed. His get-over-Evelyn plan was not working. He still couldn't stand to see her with Danny. But he needed to give himself time. Of course he would get over Evelyn. Sooner or later.  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Danny smiled. "You look beautiful," he said. "Stunning."  
  
"Thank you Danny," Evelyn replied. She giggled. From an outsider's view, they were just two people in their twenties that were head over heels in love with each other. Until Evelyn stood up and you could see her rounded stomach. Proof that life wasn't going to be easy.   
  
Danny leaned across the candlelit table and kissed Evelyn. She surrendered to him and soon began kissing him back. Yes, all was right with the world. Unexpectedly, Danny pulled away. "Evelyn, let's do it," he said grinning.  
  
"What?" she asked looking horrified.  
  
"No, not that! Let's get married. Right now. Just grab Rafe and go down and get married."  
  
"Danny, we couldn't," she said. She was laughing. Obviously, this was a joke.  
  
"Evelyn, I am completely serious! Why wait? We have to get married before the baby! And you have your dress!" Danny started.  
  
"No, Danny, but what about our guests?" Evelyn protested.  
  
"Who? Rafe's family were the only people coming!" Danny said.  
  
Evelyn smiled. She was giving in to Danny. "Well, I guess the dress won't fit for long," she said rubbing her stomach. "Let's do it."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Rafe was lying in bed. He wasn't asleep, he was just lying there. Staring at the ceiling. Wondering what was happening just one apartment away.  
  
"Rafe! Open up! This is an emergency," Danny called from the other side of his door.  
  
Immediately, 10,000 thoughts raced through Rafe's brain. Is Evelyn hurt? Is the baby hurt? Is Evelyn giving birth? "Danny, what is it?" he yelled racing to unlock the door.  
  
He opened it. What he saw was surreal. Danny in a black tuxedo. "Evelyn is getting ready right now! Rafe, Rafe we're getting married. Right now!" Danny cried.  
  
"What the? Oh man oh man oh man!" Rafe said.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Get ready!" Danny said shaking his friend by the shoulders.   
  
That's when he saw her. Gorgeous, sweet Evelyn. Her hair was curled and fell evenly around her dress. The top of her dress was fitted and had innumerable beads. The bottom was like a skirt. It was made of silk. Her shoes were white heels with small beads to match her dress. "Evelyn, you look amazing. No...fantastic," Rafe said. "Wow." What else could he say? He was at a loss for words. She looked so gorgeous with her wedding gown on and her face all dolled up. It was like all of his dreams met with reality. Except she wouldn't be walking down the aisle to marry Rafe. She would be walking down the aisle to marry Danny.  
  
"Thanks. Now go get ready before we're late!" she said.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
He invited us in. Danny and I. We sat on his couch patiently as he put on his tuxedo in the other room. "You do look amazing," Danny said.   
  
She blushed. "Thank you," she said giggling. She actually loved all of this attention. She felt special. Not just a nurse anymore. She was Evelyn. She was going to be a bride. She was going to be a mother. And she couldn't think of two better people to be with.   
  
The fact was, she was happy when Rafe commented on how gorgeous she looked. That is what she had been hoping for. Because no matter how many times Danny said it, it wasn't the same. She needed the approval of Danny. She longed for the approval of Rafe. And right now she had both. And she was about to be married.  
  
Yes, she could say it now. Life was good. 


	6. Three's A Crowd

Danny's Story [What If?]  
Chapter 6: Three's A Crowd  
  
A/N: Be proud of me I finally saw the beginning of the movie! Yeah! Hoorah for me! Haha, oh yea the book Pearl Harbor is really awesome. Everyone should read it. You know the song they play at weddings when the bride goes down the aisle? "Dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum dum"? I don't know the name of it. So in this story it is called the Wedding March. I feel really bad about a review I wrote that was totally not true. So please read Sara's story "and then he kissed her." It's really good!  
  
PS Dear Dee,  
I talk "like that." And I know a lot of other people who "talk like that." And I live (born n raised) in West Virginia. Anyway Danny was gonna be a writer. At least he was in the book anyway.  
  
The organist stretched her fingers. The Wedding March began to play. Danny stood at the front of the church waiting expectantly for Evelyn and her sister. Rafe stood next to him. Just like Rafe stood next to Danny whenever he got in trouble. Or got an award. Whenever something happened in Danny's life, Rafe was there. Like a brother. A twin, even.   
  
Evelyn turned to Danny as she made her way up the steps. Her sister stood turned the same way. Danny looked into Evelyn's eyes. They smiled at each other.   
  
"We are gathered here today to join Daniel Walker and Evelyn Stewart in matrimony," he began.  
Danny reached out and grabbed Evelyn's hand. He squeezed it and smiled again at her. She blushed a bit and smiled back.  
  
"Do you, Daniel Walker, take this woman, Evelyn Stewart, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Danny said.   
  
"And do you, Evelyn Stewart, take this man, Daniel Walker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Evelyn hesitated "I....I do," she answered.   
  
"If anyone has a reason they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a pause. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Danny, you can kiss the bride," he said smiling.  
  
They both smiled at each other. Danny leaned in and kissed Evelyn. The kiss felt like magic had burst through their lips. They were connected. Forever.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Rafe felt weird that night all alone. After Becca had left. Once Danny and Evelyn had gone to sleep. His dreams became memories of his life.  
  
He was back in Tennessee. He could hear an engine. He could see two boys in a fire engine red plane. He looked closer. One was himself. He could see the events play out in front of his eyes. Danny's father smacking him. Rafe getting the piece of wood and hitting him in the back. The spitting insult. "You're my best friend."  
  
The scene was suddenly gone. He was now in a crowded hospital. He could see a younger version of himself and Danny again, but this time they were only a few years younger. The voice echoed throughout his head, "J-L-M-K-P-O! Eyes like an eagle, ma'am."  
  
He saw Danny helping him. Trying to let him know it was "X-E" and not "E-X." Rafe stared at his younger self and tried not to look at Evelyn whose fingers lingered over the medical rejection stamp. He saw himself sweet talk his ass outta that position.  
  
The scene again faded. He saw himself and Danny again. Arguing. "Dammit, Rafe! Its war-where the losers die, and there aren't any winners, just guys who turn into broken-down wrecks like my father!"  
  
The settings changed over and over showing scenes from Rafe's life like a movie. But, instead of showing Evelyn and Danny getting married, Danny came with him on the Doolittle raid. "No, this isn't right," he mumbled. No one could hear him.  
  
He saw his own plane go down. And then Danny's plane. He watched the scene unfold. Danny was in pretty bad shape. Someone had a gun to Rafe. He saw Danny knock the gun away from the man and then he got shot himself. He saw a look on himself that represented fear and shock. The Japanese were dead.   
  
But, Danny. He didn't look too good. "I'm not...I'm not...gonna...so cold...gonna make it," Rafe heard Danny say.  
  
"Yes, you are, Danny. YES, YOU ARE!" Rafe screamed.  
  
He saw himself tell Danny something else and then he leaned in to hear Danny's whispered response. Then he saw Danny's body go limp. "Danny!" he called out. "Land of the free, Danny! Land of the free!" But he would never hear Danny's response again.  
  
Rafe woke up in a cold sweat. He had had a nightmare. One in which Danny had died. One that was mixed with real memories. It had seemed eerily real. He looked at the clock. 2:00 AM. He laid his head down again, but he didn't sleep soundly. He often woke up to make sure he wasn't in Tennessee.   
  
He had been mad at Danny for being with Evelyn. For marring her. But now he felt so selfish. If Evelyn hadn't told him of his baby, if Danny had never been with Evelyn, he would be dead now. And that's not an easy thing to sleep on. 


	7. Second Guessing

Danny's Story [What If?]  
Chapter 7: Second Guessing   
  
A/N: Someone gave me too much sugar. I think. Or I'm on a Josh high. No one ever promise me Here on Earth, Pearl Harbor, and The Virgin Suicides viewings within the same week. Or else you got one messed up fan fic author. Oh, and there are gonna be a lotta plot twists this chapter. So if you are tired of the same old "I LOVE YOU DANNY!" shit, you'll like this one.   
  
Evelyn woke with a start. She turned and saw Danny sleeping next to her. She breathed in deeply. Why had she been thinking about Rafe? She loved Danny. She realized that the dampness on her face was not tears but sweat.   
  
She threw the covers off of her body. "Ev, you OK?" Danny asked turning to look at her.  
  
"Yea, Danny I'm fine," she whispered. "Now go back to sleep."  
  
"All right," he said and turned towards the wall again. She turned towards the door and walked out of the bedroom. She clicked the door behind her. She knew she needed to talk to Rafe. It was the only way.  
  
But she couldn't very well wake him up at this hour. She took out a piece of paper and planned her speech that she would give him. Or maybe write a note. She saw her stomach. And she was married. About to have her very own child with Danny and she was thinking about Rafe! She put her pen to the paper-  
  
Rafe,  
  
I need to say this to you. I was sleeping next to Danny in our bed and I couldn't think of anyone but you. Rafe, I'm married! And I dream about you! I'm scared now. I'm scared that I might love you more than him! That cannot happen, Rafe! But, I can't ask you to leave. That wouldn't be fair to anyone. Especially you or Danny. But I don't know what to do. I don't want to tell Danny. And I have no one else to turn to. Please help me Rafe.  
  
Evelyn  
  
She folded up the paper and left the apartment. She slid it under Rafe's door and stood out there for a few more moments.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Rafe couldn't sleep. The words kept repeating in his head. "I'm not...I'm not...gonna...so cold...gonna make it." He paced his small living area. It was late, but he wasn't sure of the exact time.   
  
He saw a piece of paper being forced under his door. He picked it up as soon as it was all the way through. He read it over. "Oh, shit," he whispered. He opened the door, maybe she would still be out there.  
  
He was shocked when he saw her standing with her back towards him. Her head was in her hands. "Evelyn?" he asked. But it was her. There was no doubt about that.  
  
She turned and looked at him, embarrassed that he saw her crying. "Rafe? Oh, did I wake you?" she asked.  
  
"No, no. I was already up. I couldn't sleep," he assured her. He stared into her eyes. He realized she was crying. "We need to talk about this," he said lifting up the piece of paper still in his hand.  
  
"I know. But, does it have to be right now?" she asked looking around. "Right here?"  
  
"It has to be right now. But we can go inside, if you like," he said motioning towards the apartment door.   
  
"Yea, okay. That would be better," she answered.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Evelyn sat down on the couch. She wasn't relaxed, though. Far from it. She sat on the edge of the couch. Rafe sat on the chair next to the couch.   
  
"Evelyn, I have a confession to make," he said. "I had a dream that Danny died. He went on the raid with me and saved my ass." Evelyn let her lips form into a small smile. "But that's not how it's supposed to be, Evelyn! I'm supposed to protect him, not the other way around."  
  
"But, Rafe, that was only a dream. Danny didn't go on the raid and he is asleep right now. In the apartment next to yours. Not lying in a cemetery," she said comforting him.  
  
"But, that's not the point," he said standing up and pacing the room. "Danny could have died! And if he did, well you and I would have been together. Evelyn, the dream continued. Me and you-we were in Tennessee with your child. It was a boy. We named him Danny. Danny's grave was in our backyard. If he had died-it would be sad and everything, but we would've been together. I want us to be together."  
  
"RAFE! How could you say such a thing? I am married, for Christ's sake. And to your best friend!" Evelyn shouted at him. She looked around, hoping Danny wouldn't wake up from the noise.   
  
"Evelyn, I know. And I don't want to break you up. I just want to be with you. But I won't do anything that would end your relationship with Danny. I think, I don't know what I think! Evelyn, I love you. But I understand you love Danny. And I want to accept that, really. My brain says stop, Evelyn is your best friend's girl. But my heart, and my whole body, is saying that I need to be with you," Rafe said attempting a few more times to sit down.   
  
"Rafe, oh shit, Rafe help me!" Evelyn cried.   
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"My water just broke...I'm gonna have my baby!" she screamed to him.  
  
"No, not here. Not now! What? Oh, shit. No, Evelyn. What do I do?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Go get Danny," she said with much pain. "GO GET MY HUSBAND!"  
  
"Okay," he said as he ran out the door of his apartment. He saw the door to their apartment was open a crack. He rushed through the door. "WAKE UP!" he screamed. "DANNY, WAKE UP!"  
  
"What?" he asked coming through the bedroom door.  
  
"Your wife is in labor, that's what!" Rafe cried to him. "Danny, you're gonna be a daddy!"  
  
"Where is she?" he asked looking around the apartment.   
  
"In my apartment," Rafe said to him.  
  
"Why is she there?" Danny asked.  
  
"Because she came over to talk to me and then she went into labor," Rafe said blushing a bit.   
  
Rafe grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him out of their apartment, closing the door behind him. "Evelyn, my god!" Danny cried as they walked into the apartment.   
  
"Get the midwife! The baby is coming, now!" Evelyn called to them. Rafe looked at Danny whose mouth was open in shock.  
  
"Right, right," Danny said and left the room.   
  
Evelyn let out a loud shriek and Rafe grabbed her hand. "Ow!" he cried out in pain.   
  
"Sorry, but I am IN LABOR HERE!" she screamed at him.   
  
"Right, right," Rafe said to her. "Sorry." At that time Danny came in with the small midwife behind him. Danny knelt next to Evelyn and took the place of Rafe.   
  
"Evelyn, it'll be all right," Danny said comforting her. She let out another shriek and squeezed Danny's hand.   
  
"I can see the head," the midwife cried.  
  
"Did you hear that, Ev? She can see the head! You're doing it! That's our baby!" Danny said joyously.  
  
Soon Evelyn's shrieks were replaced by the crying of a newborn baby. "It's a girl!" the midwife proclaimed. She wrapped a blanket around her and handed the baby to Evelyn.   
  
"She's adorable. What are you going to name her?" Rafe asked.   
  
"Elizabeth Mary Walker," Evelyn said smiling. "Or Betty for short."  
  
The two proud parents smiled at their new baby girl. "Oh, so, why were you in here again Evelyn?" Danny asked her.  
  
"We were just talking," Evelyn said and quickly turned her face away from Danny.  
  
"Evelyn, what's this?" Danny asked picking up a piece of paper off of the table. Evelyn and Rafe immediately realized it as the note. Danny's eyes widened in horror as he scanned the page. 


	8. The Note

Danny's Story - What If?  
Chapter 8: The Note  
  
A/N: For concerned readers like Sara, still on that Josh high. Just saw the Faculty and I am going to see Halloween:H20, which I know I shouldn't watch because I'm not the biggest fan of blood. And I know the ending. At least what happens to Josh. Anyone notice that he is never happy in the end of his movies? Or he is dead. The only one that isn't like this would be The Faculty. Which is now my favorite movie. Who cares if he was a drug dealer? Key word there is was. See, told you I was still on that Josh high.  
  
"I'm out of here," Danny said throwing the note back on the table where he found it.   
  
"Danny wait!" Evelyn and Rafe both said at the same time.  
  
They looked at each other. "You go," she said to Rafe.  
  
"Right," he answered. She rolled over on the couch still in much pain. He ran out the door chasing his friend. "Danny wait, we need to talk."  
  
"About what, Rafe? The note? The fact that my wife is in love with you? But that isn't the worst part, is it Rafe? You love the mother of my child back, correct? You've wanted her more ever since she's been with me. I'm not blind, asshole. I can see that," Danny said, his temper flaring.  
  
Rafe just looked at him, stunned. He didn't have much of a comeback. So he tried something that always worked before, "Land of the free, Danny. Land of the free!"  
  
"Rafe, you sonofabitch! How dare you say that! You know what, how 'bout I answer you. Just because it will be the last time I will ever do so. Home of the brave, Rafe. Happy?" Danny spat.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Rafe asked.  
  
"What? Yea, go home," Danny said. He meant home as being the apartment.  
  
"No, I mean do you want me to leave. Leave New York. Because I will," Rafe said to his friend. They locked gazes for a moment.  
  
"No, Rafe, don't do that," Danny said softly. He slid down the wall. "Betty needs to know her Uncle Rafe."  
  
"Danny, this is hard. But I do love Evelyn. You were right. I can't deny those feelings. But I am trying to move on. I am trying to be the best God damn friend to you. It's just not too easy when I am in love with your wife," Rafe said sitting down next to Danny.  
  
"Rafe, World War II just ended, shouldn't we give it some time before World War III breaks out?" Danny joked.   
  
"I was supposed to be there for you," Rafe mumbled. "None of this would have happened."  
  
"Rafe, we need to move past that. What if's aren't gonna help us too much here," Danny said. "We need to work this thing out, and come out of it alive and even better friends than when we started. Any ideas on how to do this?"  
  
"None whatsoever. You were always the brains. You know that don't you, Danny. You were never the sidekick. You saved my ass more times than once. Just because I was the outspoken one, Danny, no one ever thought of you as the leader. Except for me. I always knew that. I wouldn't be a pilot if it weren't for you. You're my hero, Danny," Rafe said nervously. He wiped a stray tear from under his eye. "Damn it, you're not supposed to see me cry. No one is."  
  
"Rafe, it's okay. We'll get through this, somehow," Danny said. He paused. "Did Evelyn tell you to come get me?"  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?" Rafe asked.  
  
"She told me to go get you back in Pearl Harbor that night. To find you so we could work things out," Danny said smiling. "Maybe we should just go get into a bar fight and then have a national crisis happen in New York. That might fix things."  
  
The two men laughed. Then there was a still silence. Finally Rafe said something. "Do you love her?" he asked.  
  
Danny looked at his friend, then turned his head straight again. "Yea, I do. Do you love her?"  
  
"Not as much as you. I'll get over it. You're married and have a kid. That puts you one step ahead of me, man," Rafe answered.  
  
"Rafe, don't turn this in to a competition. I always hated competing against you," Danny said.  
  
"Because you always lost," Rafe smirked.  
  
"Yea, I did. But even if I won, I would hate it. I never wanted to fight you for anything or about anything. Even when we were kids," Danny said to his friend.  
  
"Holy shit, what time is it?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Dunno," Danny answered. Rafe ran up the steps and into his apartment. He searched the room for the clock. The clock read 5:30 AM.  
  
"Danny boy!" Rafe called. Danny always hated that nickname. "I reckon we go find us some planes to fly!"   
  
Danny smiled as he remembered what day it was. The day they flew for the first time in over 3 months.   
  
******************************  
  
He kissed Evelyn on the forehead. "You sure you'll be alright?" he asked again.   
  
"I'll be fine. Go have fun. Cindy's here. She can keep me company," Evelyn assured him.  
  
"Alright. Rafe, let's go," Danny called to Rafe. They put on their jackets and quickly exited the apartment building.  
  
*******************************  
  
The plane was much larger than any they had flown before. And no more barrel rolls. Or any tricks of any kind for that matter. But at least they would be flying. And that was worth all of the changes they would have to make.  
  
The pilots they flew with were of varied backgrounds. Some had never flown before, some quit the Air Corps like themselves, and some were experienced passenger pilots.   
  
Everyone could tell that Danny and Rafe's bond was somehing special. Even some of the guys who had known each other before this were nowhere near Rafe and Danny. You couldn't wish for a relationship that good.  
  
And they were the best pilots in the group. At least, that's what the trainer told them.  
  
The first time they went up was amazing. The two took to the controls naturally. All of the turmoil between them was settled. No games of chicken, but that was understood. Evelyn was a "ground worry." Mostly everything was a "ground worry." The only "air worry" was to keep the plane high and land smoothly. But that was so simple, neither Danny nor Rafe considered it much of a worry.  
  
Danny would write in his journal every night. One entry said this-  
  
Being in the air makes me feel so free and relaxed. I forget about how my best friend is in love with my wife. I forget that I despise Rafe. In the air, we are the best of friends. Jimmy, Sam, and some of the other guys are green with envy over our flying skills. We were in the war. That makes us heroes to them. But we aren't heroes. We are a couple of guys from Tennessee that got lucky when we tried to shoot a few planes down. But that's it.   
  
But life wasn't perfect for Danny, Evelyn, Rafe, and little Betty. Far from it. They still had to deal with something that wouldn't go away. Rafe was in love with Evelyn, and Evelyn loved him back. But Evelyn was married, and she had to make those feelings go away. 


	9. Here's To The Night

Danny's Story-What If?  
Chapter 9: Here's To The Night  
  
A/N: Agh, I am tired as shit. And I really need to write. I am tired of working on my Josh Hartnett fan fiction for the time being. So I am doing some Pearl Harbor. And I figure I still haven't finished this story, so I might as well. Two more chapters. Then it will be over. 10 chapters max I always said. And this is the 9th chapter.   
  
Danny, Rafe, Evelyn, and Betty were on their way to pure happiness. Danny and Rafe had great jobs. Danny and Evelyn were married and had Betty. Betty was a good baby for the most part.   
  
But things are never as they seem. Rafe couldn't stand to see Evelyn with Danny. But Evelyn wouldn't leave Danny. Ever.   
  
** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Where's Rafe?" Danny asked as he headed towards some of the other pilots.   
  
"He didn't land yet," Jimmy answered.  
  
"What? He should've come back an hour ago!" Danny persisted.  
  
"Man, calm down. There was probably just a delay or something. Where'd he go?" Sam asked.  
  
"Miami," he answered. "And I went to Chicago a few hours later. Listen, if I'm back, Rafe should be, too." He saw a young man approaching them. "No. He's the goddamned best pilot any of you fucking losers have ever seen!" he yelled to the poor kid who couldn't of been more than 17. "He didn't crash! No! Okay, he didn't!"  
  
"Mr. Walker, I am sorry," the young man said. "If it would comfort you any, it wasn't his doing. The servicemen didn't check everything properly. He ran out of fuel and couldn't land because some of the parts were not working. Here is the official document." The young man held the paper in front of him.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" he screamed backing away from him. He looked at everyone. He grabbed the paper and ran to his car.   
  
He laid his head on the steering wheel for a long time before starting the engine. He drove the distance without shedding a tear. He climbed the stairs one at a time staring straight ahead and not bothering to look where he was going. He put his hand on the doorknob and saw he was shaking.   
  
He stood there for a while. He couldn't face Evelyn. He gathered all the strength he had and sniffed one last time to keep the tears from flowing.  
  
He opened the door and Evelyn stood to great him. He looked up and gave her a half smile. Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on her dark brown hair. "Danny? What is it?" she asked.  
  
He held the paper in front of him in a shaking hand. She gently took it from his hands and he fell into a chair. "Oh God. No! Rafe," she said gasping for breath.   
  
** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Quick A/N: These lyrics are from the awesome song by Eve 6 called "Here's To The Night."  
  
Danny raised his glass. "Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well. Here's the night we felt alive. Here's to the tears I knew I cry. Here's to goodbye. Tomorrow's gonna come too soon. We love you, Rafe. We'll miss you." Danny downed the drink in one gulp. Evelyn did the same.   
  
"So, he's really gone? And after everything we went through. He's dead," Evelyn said as she and Danny sat on the couch. They fell asleep like that. Just wishing they could spend one more day with Rafe. Wishing they could say so many things they never got to.   
  
** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Rafe was a great pilot. An even better friend. Always protecting me. There are so many things I would do if he came back, even if just for one day. I wouldn't really care that he might think of me as a wimp. Because Rafe was a good man. And he wouldn't want me to be up here crying. He would say, 'Danny boy, I'm not dead. I'll always watch over you and your family. I lived. Boy, did I live. Just not as long as you. But that doesn't mean you weren't my best friend. There are going to be times when you'll really miss me. But you'll meet me again someday. So until then Danny.' Until then, Rafe," Danny said as he walked down the steps. He laid a hand on Rafe's closed coffin. He returned to his seat with Evelyn and Betty next to him.  
  
He looked into the sky. He saw Rafe and him flying the old fire engine red plane. Damn, how he missed Rafe. How he wanted him to be back. But he was really gone this time.  
  
A/N: End of chapter. So, I killed off Rafe. You gonna sue me. Probably flame me. But I felt it neccisary. Chapter 10 will be Danny, Evelyn, and Betty. The only thing I am sorry about is how short this chapter was. 


	10. Here's To Goodbye, Tomorrow's Gonna Come...

Danny's Story [What If?]  
Chapter 10: Here's To Goodbye, Tomorrow's Gonna Come Too Soon  
  
A/N: I know, I am using another part of Here's To The Night as a chapter title again. But that song RULES! Lol. So the last chapter, eh? That's sort of sad. This is now the only story on ff.net with chapters that I have finished. Isn't that weird? Probably not. And you probably didn't read this anyway. Bye bye bye!  
  
Danny lifted Betty into his arms. It was hard to move back to New York. But Tennessee didn't promise any jobs. Danny didn't want Betty growing up like he did. They had bought Rafe's old house and barn. They had buried Rafe in the back yard. That was the most difficult decision. But Rafe was too special to bury in a cemetary where he would be forgotten. He needed to be near where he had learned everything about life. How to live, how to love, how to fly.   
  
"Hey buddy," Danny said as he approached the tombstone. "We came down for a visit. I asked Evelyn if I could come out here alone for a while. Look at Betty. Look how she's grown! I really wished she knew you, Rafe. I really miss you."  
  
"What dat?" Betty asked her father as he let her down. She touched some of the lettering.  
  
"That's my friend Rafe," Danny answered.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
  
He looked down at the toddler. 'Is she ready,' he thought. "Sweetie, my friend died. That is just where his body sleeps."  
  
"Oh," she said trying to understand it. He knew she didn't. She ran around the yard a couple of times and gave Danny a little privacy. He would save the lecture for another day.  
  
"Damn it, Rafe. Why did you have to die? We coula worked things out! But you had to go and die! Now I ain't gonna have any regrets, you hear me Rafe? I ain't gonna be sad about anything. You went and died and now I have to get on with my life," he said to the rock. "Shit, you loved her. I knew that. I went and stole your girl."  
  
"Danny, I am a big girl. I didn't have to go and fall in love with you. But I did," Evelyn said approaching Danny from behind.   
  
"Evelyn, Goddamnit! I asked for some privacy here," Danny cried. "Sorry, but you know?"  
  
"Yes, I know. When we were here before I would come out and talk to the stone for hours during the night. It still hasn't really sunk in that Rafe is dead. I sometimes run over to his apartment and almost bang on the door, but then I realize I don't have much to say to the Jackson's," she said smiling. "If you want me to leave, I will."  
  
"No. Come sit with me," he said as she sat next to him on the grass.  
  
He kissed the top of her head as Betty came to a stop. She sat down next to her parents for a moment.   
  
** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Danny Walker's Final Tribute to Rafe McCawley  
  
Tomorrow I will wake up  
Feeling empty, feeling blue  
If I had only one wish  
it would be to spend one more day with you  
  
I miss you dear friend  
More than you will ever know  
But somewhere in my heart  
I know I have to let go  
  
Under the earth   
your body is saved  
but the sky  
will be your ultimate grave  
  
So long my friend  
For you aren't coming back  
Your spirit will live on  
Even if a body it lacks  
  
Dedicated to: Rafe McCawley  
The sky will always be your ultimate grave.  
Fly on, my friend. Fly on. 


End file.
